1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of integrated circuit devices or packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, on one hand, integrated circuit packages comprise a substrate, an integrated circuit die, bonding wires for connecting the die and the substrate and an block encapsulating the die and the wires, and, on the other hand, other integrated circuit packages comprise a substrate, an integrated circuit die, connection balls between the die and the substrate and an block encapsulating the die and the connection balls. In the both cases, the packages are connected to other substrates by connection balls on the faces of the substrates opposed to the integrated circuit dies.